The proposed research is utilizing longitudinal methodology to examine changes in neurophysiological and neurological functioning, physical growth and development and immunologic status in otherwise healthy hemophiliac children and adolescents exposed to the human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and in matched control groups of negative hemophiliacs and their siblings.